Maybe
by InkDew24
Summary: A ShaneJenny paring. Rated M for furture chapters, but I'm going to take this one slowly. Alternating chapters between Jenny and Shane's point of view.
1. Chapter 1: Strong Liquid

**Maybe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The L Word, Shane, or Jenny. No matter how much my girlfriend wishes I did, I don't.

**Chapter 1: Strong Liquid**

I sauntered in like just any old day. The weather was like it always was, warm and breezy. I slid into a chair and waited for Kit to see me. She glanced over and smiled. I waved slightly and leaned back, stretching my arms behind me. Suddenly I felt a hand close around my wrist. I leaned my head back to look into the startling eyes of Jenny.

My slight smirk broadened at the sight of her. My best friend…yea, that's it. Convince yourself again that you have nothing more for her, I thought to myself. She returned me my arms and sat in the chair across from me. "I finished my book." Jenny said with a slightly devious grin. I rubbed the skin where she had touched me. "That's great Jen. You are going to let me read the draft, right?" Jenny reached into the oversized purse she was carrying and pulled out a stack of crisp white paper. "Here it is my pride and joy! Well a copy of my pride and joy, but none the less." Jenny batted her eyelashes at me, which seemed just as big as her purse. My heart started to melt, and I quickly started to add ice. It's not that I didn't love loving Jenny, but just the thought of her rejecting the love that had accumulated brought me back.

My eyes skimmed over the pages, the words gluing themselves to my memory. Jenny sat with her legs crossed, her chin in her palm and watched me. When the words "Part 2" were in front of my eyes, I looked up. "Shane, I never knew you could read like that." I stared at her, not knowing how to take that comment. Jenny seemed to realize how confusing her words were and quickly reassured me. "I meant only that I didn't know you could read so intently for that long of a time. My work isn't as good as you make it seem." I smiled and tucked the pages to my chest. "Believe me Jen, you're work is worth that kind of brain power."

Jenny flashed a brilliant smile before looking at her watch. "Oh shit, I need to go. I'm meeting with my editor for lunch." Jenny picked herself up from her chair and called back over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, okay? And you better have read it all by then!" As soon as she disappeared, my shoulders slumped and my smile fell. It was so hard…so hard to just act like nothing was up, that there was nothing on my mind. I scanned the room for Kit, and locked eyes with her. I raised up two fingers and she nodded back. As I closed my eyes and rubbed them with my palms, I heard two clinks hit the table. "I hope this picks you up, sugar." Kit said as she walked away, leaving me with my two double shots of pure caffeine. I nodded my answer and swigged them both, feeling the strong liquid cruise its way down my throat. I sighed as I felt it drain down and I got up to leave. As I opened the door of The Planet, I could hear it. I could hear the chimes on the door, the wind in the air, and the song in my heart all singing the same word. "Jenny…"


	2. Chapter 2: Special Salts

**Maybe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of The L Word characters. Plain and simple.

**Chapter 2: Special Salts**

Jenny's POV

As I opened the door to the house, I threw my purse across the room. Damn editor. Always making things more complicated, trying to make everything so…dulled. I didn't even pause, heading straight for the bathroom. I slammed the door, and turned on the bath water. I sat on the edge of the tub, letting the steam from the hot water envelope me. I calmly stood up and stripped off my top. I then proceeded to peel off my pants, and while doing so caught sight of a bottle of bath salts. I remembered I had been given them for my birthday from Shane. She always said I needed something to help relieve my stress. I grabbed the bottle and poured its contents into the rising water.

The room filled with a wonderful smell…rosemary? I relieved myself of the rest of my clothing and climbed into the tub. The hot water surrounded my skin, tingling with the intensity of its temperature. I sunk in lower, letting the oils and bubbles transport me to a different place, away from editors and publishers. As I drifted along in this self-indulgent fantasy, I faintly heard a door open and close. My eyes slowly opened to the realization that Shane was home.

A smile played on my lips. "Jenny, Jenny! Hey, where are….Oh, can I come in?" I sat up a little bit at the circumstances. "Um, yea. Just hold on a second." I began to cover up with the bubbles, and then thought better of it. Just because I was attracted to Shane didn't mean she would be fazed by my nakedness. I was nervous, though. She was the only person I could trust with the image of my body. She has never hurt me like others had, and over the past few months I had grown desperate for her attention. I could feel her holding back, always keeping something under lock and key. I had to get it out, had to hear her trust me. Because I knew once she did, I could trust myself not to hold back either. I longed to tell her that over the oddest circumstances, I had fallen for her. Fallen off some steep cliff that had nothing to hold on to, nothing to seek purchase in. I held my breath, and then released it to speak.

"Come in." At once, Shane opened the door. A staggered step toward me told of the previous activities she had partaken in. "Are you…are you naked?" Shane asked a hint of awe in her voice. "Yes, Shane. Normally people are naked when they sit in tubs. Alright, my turn for a question. Are you drunk?" Shane looked at me with those glorious eyes, those smothering eyes. "Quite possibly." She said, while hold up a finger for dramatic effect. I stood up, as she swayed precariously close to falling over. "Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. I can't…I need…I love…" And then she fell, flat on the floor. I gasped as I jumped out of the tub, and helped her up. The cool air slapped by skin, but I barely noticed. I slung her up, put her arm around my shoulders and headed towards her room. As I pushed her onto her bed, she opened her eyes weakly. "I always knew you would be this beautiful." Snores suddenly filled the room, and I was alone. I hugged by naked body, and walked to the door. As I clicked off the light, I said quietly to myself, "I never knew it would be in your eyes."


	3. Chapter 3: Rude Awakening

**Maybe**

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own any part of The L Word. All I own is this story. Which is technically my girlfriend's Easter present, but maybe I'll be nice to her and keep it up past this day 

**Chapter 3: Rude Awakening**

Shane's POV

The Sun, it was burning. My retinas seemed like they were on fire as I cracked my eyes open to the day that had been brought down upon me. As I slowly sat up, my head swayed like it was halfway filled with sand, and it was sloshing from side to side. I swung my legs over the side, and but my head in my hands. I was still in my clothes, and my hair seemed to be trying to detach itself from my head. As I slowly massaged my eyelids, flickers of last night came to mind.

Booze, lots of booze. Then a cab home…Jenny! Oh no, oh no. _Oh yes_ whispered a voice in my head. I remember her naked, then the floor. She must have put me here, in my bed. I groaned at my embarrassment. This is just not good, not according to plan. The slightly salty smell of bacon hit my nose before I could berate myself further. I could her Jenny, humming her most recently obsessed over song. I couldn't help but smile through the haze of pain. My gaze wandered over to the nightstand, where a bottle of Advil waited along with a glass of orange juice. I gladly took two Advil, and swigged it down with the OJ. I stood, stretched, and opened the door.

Jenny's back didn't stay towards me for very long. She turned slowly, like she was hiding something. But she couldn't, or wouldn't, because there on her face was the most gorgeous smile that I had ever seen. "How you feeling, any better?" Jenny said, while waving a spatula at me. "Slightly, once I get the taste of ass out of my mouth, I'll feel even better." She giggled at this, bringing me a plate full of eggs, bacon and fresh fruit. "You did this for me?" I said, staring at the astounding breakfast I had been presented. "Well of course. I had to pay you back for the compliment last night." I stopped my fork at that moment. "What…what did I say?" Jenny sat down in the chair next to me, swaying her knees side to side. "Nothing bad, just that I was beautiful." A small heat began at my cheeks, then slowly made its way around my face. I wouldn't be surprised if I looked in the mirror and had blisters. "Well, at least I told the truth."

Jenny stopped swaying, obviously caught off guard. Did she thing it was just something I said when I was drunk. Obviously she didn't think it had any truth behind it. "Shane…" Jenny finally looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with glistening tears, like little gems hiding along the edge of her eyelids. She leaned in, ever so slowly. I sucked in air, just waiting for something to happen. As her eyes closed close to mine, those watery gems fell. I could taste them; taste them on those lips that were softly pressed to mine. Electricity shot through me like I was a lightning rod. My hand shakily went to the back of her hair, calmly pushing while deliberately letting her know that I was willing. Her body sighed against me, and she broke the kiss. I pulled her out of her chair and onto my lap. "Oh Shane…" but she didn't even have to finish. It was the mutual question both of our hearts were asking. _What now?_


	4. Chapter 4: Tension

**Maybe**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of The L Word. Oh and, happy Easter baby!

**Chapter 4: Tension**

Jenny's POV

I sat at the table, listening. There was a bird sitting on the sill of the window. I put my head in my palm and watched him, flittering and chirping around like it was his job. I glared inward at myself. _Jenny, once you start picking on birds, you know you have gone crazy._ I sighed and leaned back, clasping my hands and putting then over my eyes. Then all my listening paid off. Behind me, I head the faint jingle of keys. I slowly pulled my hands down to my lap as the door opened, paused, and then closed. A mingling of anticipation and tension filled the room. I stood and turned, locking eyes with Shane.

A moment of hesitation zapped between us. Who does what? Shane had had to leave for work right after that kiss. Right after that question was put on the table. I decided to be the strong one, and I stepped out from behind my chair and walked towards her. We both said the others name in union, and at this we giggled. Shane then walked forward and grabbed my hands. We stood like this for minute, searching the others eyes before speaking. "I know this is tough. There are so many circumstances to think about. Like, how will our friends take it? And we need a new room mate, how will they feel if they are living with a couple?" Shane said, rubbing my thumbs with hers. I sighed leaning back slightly, seeing if she would hold on to me. "Well, I think the girls will take it just like they took Dana and Alice. I mean, what's the difference? And the roommate can deal!"

Shane laughed at my upfront point of view, and I realized we had swapped ever so slightly. She always used to be the brazen one, never backing down. I had never seen her reconsider a fight since I had known her. But now, that was me. I guess in love I had a little more spunk then usual. Shane quickly stopped my thoughts by pulling me into a hug. I stayed there and breathed in her scent, all uniquely her. "I…I want to take this slow, okay? I don't want you to doubt that you are much more then the other girls I had been with." I shifted my head upward to look at her. "I don't doubt it, but I think slow is a good pace." Shane smiled at me, and leaned her head in. Our lips touched, and a cascade of feelings ran down my spine. I hugged her tighter as her lips moved against mine, slowly exploring every line or slope. I pulled my arms out from behind her and linked then instead behind her neck. A gentle swaying motion began, both of us fighting for access to the other first.

We ended up backing up, hitting the sofa, and falling down on the floor. None of this stopped the movement, or the steady excitement. As Shane pulled back for air, I smiled up at her. "So much for going slow." Shane playfully scowled at me and lightly kissed my neck. "We should stop here, so we don't rush things." I lay under her, feeling her weight on mine and her hands slowly brushing back my hair. I nodded and cuddled to her. "You're right, but that doesn't mean I'm any less excited about the day that we do."


	5. Chapter 5: Skating By

**Maybe**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from The L Word, by The L Word, or anything that could suggest I have any say in The L Word. This is quite sad once you think about it…

**Chapter 5: Skating By**

Shane's POV

I could hear the bristles scratch the floor as I swept up for the day. Wax was doing amazing; I could support the house by myself at this point. _Not that I want to, mind you. _I started to hum along with the radio that was playing over the loud speakers. As I continued to sweep, I heard a knock echo through the room. My eyes snapped up to see Jenny.

My heart and breathing stopped momentarily as I took her in. She was standing in a dress that ended right above the knee. It wasn't super fancy, but it had a style that seemed to radiate from it. Or maybe that was just her. I leaned on the top of my broom, scanning. The look on her face was priceless and she realized just what I was looking at. This Cheshire cat grin spread across her face as she slowly walked towards me. "Jenny, what's up?" She took a long moment to respond, shifting from one foot to the other. "I wanted to see your shop…and maybe see if you would teach me how to skate." I stood there like a fool, but then again she had just said something spontaneously foolish. "Not in that dress you aren't. But I'm glad you saw the shop, I was meaning to get you out here some day." Her icy eyes had a warm feel as she walked even closer. "Please let me try Shane. I know you'll take care of me."

At this my resolve softened and I set the broom against the wall. I walked over to a counter full of helmets and picked up one. I grabbed a pair of knee guards because I knew we were going to need them. "Go ahead and pick a board to ride." I said to her, leaning against the counter and amused myself with watching her pick one. It was one of the nicer boards, with a very unique design on the bottom. As we headed out to the ramp out front, she grabbed my hand. I felt warmth travel up my arm and into my brain, making it feel lighter and heavier at the same time. As she climbed up onto the top, I started to yell instructions. "Okay now put you helmet on…other way Jen…okay now the knee pads. Good now set the lip of the board on the ledge…on the side with the wheels. Okay now push off when you feel ready." I stood at the bottom edge, slightly nervous. As she put her other foot on the other lip, and started to descend, I saw her mistake before she did. I ran forward just in time to catch her as she flew off her board. She landed on top of me and we were laughing hysterically. Then, it was all quiet.

Our lips were suddenly glued together, but with more intensity then ever before. As I flipped her onto her back, she moaned. At the moment, I lost all reluctance. "Baby, tell me now if you don't want this to happen, because we're at a breaking point." Jenny stared up at me, and her answer was her hands snapping her top button open. I nodded in agreement, but stood her up. We couldn't just do this outside, where people could see. I took her hand and led her into the building, closing the huge garage-like doors behind us. We headed for the break room and flung ourselves down on the massive worn couch. As our kissing became more feverish, Jenny started to move against me. "Please, I need this to happen." I was panting, sweating and wanting. I was in no condition to argue, and even if I was I wouldn't.

Jenny's hands made quick work of my t-shirt. As it flung to the floor, she started to lick my nipples. I bowed my head in pleasure as I found the end of her dress. I went up, up till I found the edge of her panties and pulled then down. She detached herself from my breast and unbuttoned my jeans. I stood up for a second, pulling then off completely and leaving my underwear. As I laid back down, my hands cruised up her milky white thigh. Little pants were leaving her mouth, filling my ear and fueling my desire. I found were her body wanted me the most. I teased her lips, only a light trace of a finger. She writhed and bucked her hips, trying to capture me. Then, I couldn't take it. I opened her, and pushed my finger inside. A low rumble of pleasure filled my throat, or was it hers? I created a steady rhythm, pushing in harder and faster with each arch of her hips. In this middle of all this, one of her hands found me and began to slip inside my underwear. I felt her waste no time and quickly found my clit which was throbbing. I twitched and stopped for a second, holding my breath. At the first rub of her finger I knew that this was going to be a close one. I started again to steadily pump my finger into her, adding a second which made her face squint in pleasure and moan loudly. I could feel my orgasm pulling up from my toes, like vines of pure pleasure coursing through me. I felt her muscles tighten, her eye open wide. "I'm about to…" And at that, we both came. My shudders pushed myself deeper into her, causing her to scream from the sheer friction. Her free hand bit its nails into my shoulder. As my shudders subsided, I laid down upon her, slowly pulling my finger out. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed and content. "Shane?" I looked over at her. "What is it babe?" She sighed and snuggled closer, seemingly breathing me in. "I knew you would take care of me."


End file.
